Computer viruses and malicious software (called malware) have existed for decades in a desktop computing environment. Some malware target network configuration databases and search for information on entities that contain or control sensitive resources, e.g. e-mail servers or domain controllers. Upon retrieving such information, the malware may target the entities and try to gain access to the sensitive resources. So-called honeypots have been used to detect such an unauthorised access to the information. A honeypot appears to be a legitimate entity controlling the sensitive resources but is actually an isolated entity monitored by an anti-malware tool. However, some malware are able to avoid the honeypots. Therefore, improvements to the computer security are needed.